User talk:Imperial Wyrm
The Frieza one is my old sig. Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' Hey Hey Jadenyuki93, Want Me to make you a custom sig? CertainlyNot Talk '' 21:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey what you been up to? Lookout: The Anime Can I be in the Story? 19:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) 1. Nikad 2. Hubil Can you be More Specific so I can answer the Question you told me last? 1. The Guy that voices Gohan 2. The guy that voices Piccolo RP Yo Elcid we need you for RP. Get on chat we are doing "Hell Grand Tournament" Arc Thingie. Hey Jaden i decide to give up on this Role Play i'm going back to Code Lyoko Role Play Super Saiyan 6 Goku (talk) 21:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Super Saiyan 6 GokuSuper Saiyan 6 Goku (talk) 21:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Fwens Will I never become your "bud"? T_T Get back in chat and RP betch. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 03:16, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Still using that sig I made you? Lmao CertainlyNot Talk BTW reach 5K edits then talk. Lmao CertainlyNot Talk AQ/WOW Replacement. Yo, I found a replacement. Runescape! Its old, but it's like an alternative to WOW! There's a choice! Of playing it in the bowser(like AQ) or downloading it!(WoW). Up to you if you wanna play! http://www.runescape.com/community Why Yeah I am Added category Hey! I am back! Can you take over my pages please, and remember, download Kik messsenger, my name will be Legend Drex, I will be there, just download it, ima on I pad, so I don't think it is ther for comp, but just try, it should be probably on a tablet. --Love Vauban 08:52, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You can play with any of my characters --Love Vauban 08:26, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Do not take this as spam The reason I do this is because I want to Rp and alpha has rights on UDB, and Over 9000 and Alpha have supreme OPS, and they are the only ones who Rp other than Fangirl, but you guys have to ban me for no reason, I dint GodmodHe, Alpha did, he told me I get sucked into a blackhole(I can resist that and somehow I was in another dimension but still I went in) and he told I bacon into spaghetti(My guys science does it work like that, I can get out and a blackhole gives me power) And I used to say I am better than alpha(IBTA) because it is fun and he likes to insult me(And I do not want to insults because for a long time I have not insulted and I insult rarely and I want to keep it that way) and you ban me!(intended for FWNR and LoneNord) Why? Because I stayed a good boy and insulted him only once or I was falsely accused of god modding, spamming, I spammed when no one was responding and this is what he calls spam(A but sensible version) Hello Hi Fr FWNR :) Alpha Hello, anyone there, is there anyone (And then to check my connection after a min) That's absolutely stupid and his another reason was Hey, guys How ya Doin, Good, good, Yeah good. Insane bros messing with a guy with no rights and is absolutely correct except for some small mistakes which, which I don't even deserve a kick for, som I am the victim for no reason, that's why I wanted to get back to UDB, at least there no body hates me and is a dictator(Other than Alpha) and that is a peaceful happy society of people who hate us because of THIS. Love Vauban 14:28, September 19, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE, UNBAN FOR NOW! I beg you, 6 people and Jeice, you and Jeice, I wanted to meet you both, please! �� Love Vauban 16:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Kill of VAUBAN! Please do what the message says, but do it as a necessarily use or many people(Humans) and Ethan would die, try to make that King hot kills him, and to announce my saga, can you do what Kuzon did for universal war saga, same rules except for the death part, VIP's have more chances to die.Love Vauban 11:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) In detail, later, and if you have iOS, or I pad, tell me, I have a good free game and I play it, download it and play with me, become my friendLove Vauban 11:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) wanna make new people? Help ya! That one or Hello, how are you Just askin, can any of my pages be promoted to be a lookout main crew so people can see the, at least for one day, Rychron has zero, I mean zer comments, keep on going to people and tell them to spread my articles, Just please. Love Vauban 08:10, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Pics The guy in the sunglasses is from the first deus ex game, and the guy in the cloak is a guy from random searches. Use neo if you want, only if it makes sense like he is a clone or his twin brother(you can relate Your characters to mine if you ask, I will only allow if you say 'please' :)), or make it that his face got changed or something, as long it makes sense. Love Vauban 11:55, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Arc creation I like you then I like you more than Jeice so I am giving you a chance, or, let's say, I want you, to help me make a good story for my arc, so anytime you wanna come online, we will discuss, uh yeah, we or you will give a small part of the arc and say most of the arc is made by you(yeah, most of the arc will be made by you, I'm too lazy), so whenever you want, just choose your time or some other place's time and tell me when to come(I prefer some other place), try to make it morning or afternoon for you, cuz I live in Asia and like to make my articles in the morning and chat and rp in the night. I like the Ethan pic by the way. Making a template for ya Hey, I thought if doing something for ya, so I will make a template sayin:Pagename is strictly property of User:Imperial Wyrm Kay? Template Never mind, I will change Love Vauban 18:24, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Get Your ass on chat!!! What it says, no offense, ---- Zang Can you make him a little older by some time thingy or something and he can go god state. Cuz Zreta can, and I want ssj4 or 3 Kuro, God State Zang, GS Zreta and Nilso fight KH, and escape him, }}} xxxxxGet on chatVauban, the awesome wikian (talk) 17:42, October 18, 2013 (UTC)xxxxx Get back on chat. I was eating tacos, i'm back now, Get on chat. Responding to the question about SS To be completely honest with you, Gin was SS' father. I just never got around to fully revealing that. Why do you think I'm a sock Why do you think I'm a sock of Teen Raditz? I found my ban stupid please unbanned me Monkey tuco (talk) 23:45, December 1, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz You must see this Elcid mah boi, look what Jeice was saying! —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody''' | talk | 21:20, December 30, 2013 (UTC) 'Main page jobs' Lol, congrats on admin. CertainlyNot Talk Jaden for the Character of the Week Do my a favor and place this picture down there on the main page about 250px should do. Its so that way when someone goes to the main page they at least know what the Character of the Week looks like at least can get an idea. Thanks! Arishok Frieza "Got somethin' to say? Well go on make it happen.." 12:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Rigorous training sessions idea to prepare for the massive arc that Kuzon is doing http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Page_RP:_14th%27s_Rigorous_Training_Session_Part_I Tatooine's Front Man "URoRRuR'R'R!" 13:36, January 27, 2014 (UTC) random message i like cheese ready imperial i published my page you can add the picture now 'We-Chat' Since Wikia/Chat is f-cked up, we will chat here. Yes, I did hear about it. @your pm - TheGreatKuzon! (talk) 23:45, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Can i make my person a decendent of krillen i really like him Done please cheak it out oh and the last 2 messages where from TheDragonsArisen Hi Imperial i added a new form called True Human Power what do you think TheDragonsArisenTheDragonsArisen (talk) 08:42, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I would also like to say thank you about all the help and i consider you a friend thaank you TheDragonsArisen (talk) 08:45, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Do you reckon you could fix up my genakun page there is a 100% chance i made mistakes thanksTheDragonsArisen (talk) 03:07, February 21, 2014 (UTC) could you help fixing my page TheDragonsArisen (talk) 08:59, March 1, 2014 (UTC) this is ssjgohan how do I make categories dragon ball wiki his no ormble with what I psot so way dos your supreme dragon ball wiki have prombl with it mybe you should no this btut here some thing called sopa gonuig aorudn you may want sign to sotp it if sopa wins this webstie long with others will be dleated on top that it sames you don't no dragon ball z that will what do they do in dbz punch one one fight oen anther one that what it about but if dotn want give peoopel freee right slike we have in the net that fine Il just leaver go to my friends wiki his wiki don't rules like yours goodbye I was only here ot help your wiki but secn you don't want I will leave sopa fist start in 2011 it was bill that wante d to kill all webstie that lto draw right or psot any pics form aniem and kill website like you tube however we fans if net get tighter voted it down we killed sopa 2011 then sopa come back form grave in 2012 we killed it again then it come abck in 2013 we want killed it again but turned out to be fake retune then this year if 2014 it come back again we have to kill it it want to ruin the net I don't want to see that happen so we just get people to sign the page so we can kill sopa to me I don't understand way sopa wood have power to dealted fan art fan made vidoes any website they want fnatiaons and stell oc,s form us that is bull shit to me we own are ocs have free right to make are own charaters draw right what wer make fna made video and wikis that lto uplrod photos if pics and other wbesties am rally hoopning we can kill sopa aigan I don't want it to pass if it dos it kill sopa I don't want the net to ruin da fanfiton are my lfie I get lot sfirndd there I right storys on there think if sopa is bill as that ryt to take are free rights away on the net Help. Well, Since i am using a Wii U. Im not sure how to delete/edit the pages. Do you think you could help me? - RTS =Hey I'm Back= Hey Imperial Wyrm It Me Enzo We Use To Do Role Play On Code Lyoko Wiki I Miss Doing That But I Know You're Busy But I Would Like To Go Back There But I Don't Know What Was The Link Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 20:54, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 20:54, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah It Been Awhile & I Could Come To Chat If Someone Haven't Banned Me & I Still Miss Our Good Times In Role Play Even Fighting Against Megabreath & Daemon Sorry For Asking But Can You Change The Admin Rights On There Since I'm Not Super Saiyan 10 Goku Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 21:05, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 21:05, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jaden can we talk sometime on our code lyoko role play wiki since i am banned on here & i still miss doing role play i wish i didn't suck at DB Role play & this stupid godmodded the reason i suck at it Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 00:09, April 4, 2014 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 00:09, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jaden What Up & We Should Role Play Again Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 00:09, April 4, 2014 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 00:09, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I Am Done With This Wiki Can You Delete My Character Since I Quit RPing Jaden you're right i am not gonna to jeice & i'll just listen to you & kuzon Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 17:44, April 8, 2014 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 17:44, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Jaden Can You Help Me With Belphemon (Rage Mode) I Can't Seem To Upload The Image For My Character Info Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 18:06, April 8, 2014 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 18:06, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jaden Hey Jaden Check Out My Backstory For Guardian Enzo Matrix Cool Right Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 18:36, April 8, 2014 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 18:36, April 8, 2014 (UTC) That It I Am Not Coming Back Anymore How Was I Misbehaving In Chat I Didn't Cuss Anyone Out & I Was Having Trouble With Chat It Keep Making Me Refresh Chat Everytime & How Am I Using A Sockpuppet I Been Using Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) Since I Been On Here Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 16:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 16:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Can you delete those pages I requested be deleted? Thanks! Tatooine's Front Man "URoRRuR'R'R!" 18:38, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Naw that one can stay ^^ Tatooine's Front Man "URoRRuR'R'R!" 18:44, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Don't Leave Jaden Who Gonna Role Play With Me Since You Left I Care About You & You Are A Great Friend To Me Enzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 15:46, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Enzo MatrixEnzo-Matrix (Season 1 & 2) (talk) 15:46, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Updated with new information Jaden come back! I still didn't get a chance to fight Ethan I would like to if you don't mind. CRPG Chat Hey, can you head to CRPG? I just gave Kujan a full power post transformation.I also asked for a pic. I got the pic! Actually, I could get on whenever I felt like it. It's moreso because we already have enough mods or people who can act as mods (admins) to warrant no need of getting on. --M A G I C Keffy Palazzo 01:40, July 11, 2014 (UTC) So umm.. Now that you got demoted, have you left the wiki? If so, where will you be? Technological Bacon http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/mk/images/9/97/Rainbowfrog.gif 17:32, July 26, 2014 (UTC)